The Marauders Meet The band Queen
by Shacklebolt's Mistress
Summary: Not to be taken literally. A set of 10 fics based on Queen songs... some very vaguely. Will be slash later on. No likey, no read-ie, no flamers. Will be SBRL and some LEJP. Over a few different eras. Character death later,sex and swears.
1. Radio Ga Ga

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or anything awesome like that... but I do have some bright yellow bike-shaped sunnies. It doesn't make up for it, but it's still pretty cool...

The Marauders Meet The band Queen. Part One – Radio Ga Ga.

All of the Marauders shared a special bond that made them such good friends.

James and Sirius, for example, shared a brain. At least that's how it seemed. For the most complex pranks and elaborate schemes were concocted using only eye-contact and the occasional eyebrow waggle.

Sirius and Peter shared an understanding. Sirius would tease Peter, yet Sirius was always the first to defend him against others. This was because Sirius didn't mean what he said to Peter. Peter knew this.

Remus and James shared a total lack of ability when it came to Wizarding Chess. No amount of practice or coaching was going to fix this.

Peter and James harboured a deep-seated and irrational fear of tea-cosies.

And Remus and Peter were united in a hatred for beetroot that, quite frankly, bordered on the psychotic.

But no matter how many singing suits of armour were born out of James and Sirius' silent exchanges, how many times Sirius hexed Malfoy for calling Peter a squib, how many times Remus and James were soundly and humiliatingly defeated by first-years, how many times Peter and James refused to go into the kitchens after spotting a particularly frightening and *gasp* bobbly tea-cosie, or how green Remus and Peter would go should they so much as smell beetroot at dinner, it didn't compare to the innate and almost disturbing love of muggle music that Remus and Sirius shared.

Remus and Sirius sang or hummed or whistled all day. Everyday. And one always knew what the other was singing or humming or whistling.

No matter how much of Sirius' head James knew, he didn't understand this.

Peter would sit awestruck when Remus and Sirius would stop singing or humming or whistling long enough to begin a long and animated discussion about music. Always muggle music. Neither knew anything about wizarding music.

The reason was, of course, simple. Both boys had used music as a way of escaping painful childhoods. Specifically muggle because, for Sirius, it was forbidden and for Remus, living his adult life as a muggle was a distinct possibility.

Sirius' uncle Alphard had secretly given him a muggle radio for his seventh birthday. Sirius loved it dearly, he especially liked that muggles described love as being like magic. He had decided that if it _was_ magic his whole family were squibs. A Black wouldn't know love if it bit him / her on the arse. So Sirius listened to love songs hoping he could learn what it was and grow up even more different from his family.

Remus would spend days in bed recovering from the full moon. Between hugs, food and uneasy sleep Remus would listen to the radio. He would forget the pain as the melodies washed over him like a soothing balm. Wizarding music would only serve to remind him of his affliction, and his mistreatment by the Ministry, so he escaped to via music to the muggle world. A world where werewolves were nothing more than make-believe and a bloke's biggest worry was to win the girl he loved.

Two boys who used music to escape from the wizarding world found each other within it. But that's for a later story.


	2. One Vision

The Marauders Meet The band Queen

I still do not own the characters within, nor do I own Queen (shame)… *sniffle*

A.N- Anyway, to clarify this story is related to, but not a continuation of the last, although certain ideas and themes will appear later (I hope). This one is based around James.

Part Two – One Vision.

Hot tears stabbed painfully at his eyes. His teeth were clenched, his cheeks red-hot with impotent rage. He made a sound half-way between a growl and a scream before the first treacherous tear rolled down his face. Before more could follow in its wake he roughly rubbed at his face with his palms. His glasses clattered loudly onto the desk as he pressed the balls of his hands in on his closed eyes.

James Potter was heartbroken. Again.

Once a day, twice on Saturdays, she would rip out his heart and declare it inferior. She didn't believe his feelings were genuine. The Great Lily Evans had decided 'someone like him' couldn't know what love was. 'Someone like him.' What the fuck did that mean, anyway? She didn't even know him. She didn't know him but she judged and belittled him. He knew he should have hated her for it. He _should _have but he didn't. He couldn't. He was more in love with her every day.

Sometimes, in a fit of decidedly girly paranoia, James would be convinced that he rattled when he walked. He was certain others could hear the broken heart-pieces crashing and tinkling against his ribcage as he walked straight-backed and seemingly light-hearted away from the scene of another harrowing denial.

No one at Hogwarts fully understood how much James loved Lily or how hurt he really was, except for the three people who could always see straight through his bravado (Remus' fancy word for bullshit). The Marauders. Of course none of this was ever actually discussed, but James knew it whenever Sirius would quietly reassure him that in the end she would 'come 'round', he knew from Peter's fumbling yet heartfelt and often appreciated attempts at changing the subject, and he knew when Remus would catch his eye and give him a look that clearly stated 'I know exactly how you feel about her, there is nothing else that matters as much as her in this world, and it's tearing you apart and I would never, ever, in a million years say anything as girly as this out loud, but I'm here for you mate.'

Lily seemed to delight in telling James that he had an inflated ego, once she had claimed that it had trouble fitting into the Northern hemisphere, but the truth was simple. Every day Lily Evans knocked down the blocks that made James Potter and every night he would rebuild. But the bricks were, for the most part, illusory. He was losing himself, slowly ebbing away, and he couldn't help it.

Once, in a moment of desperation, James had asked Remus what he had to do, what he had to change to get her to love him back. Remus had regarded him sadly before he shook his head and said

"James, if she can't see that James Potter, Quidditch chaser extraordinaire, Marauder, Slytherin hexing James Potter is the same man as helping-hand , good Samaritan, big hearted best mate James Potter then, quite frankly, she doesn't deserve you, mate. The fault is hers"

He paused for a second and thought before he added "Wouldn't hurt to call her 'Lily' instead of 'Evans', though."

James sat in the library, in the dimming Sunday afternoon light mulling things over. After a while he walked, head down, through the myriad of tunnels, suddenly feeling rather tired. It was this sleepiness that prevented him from lifting his head and looking where he was going. And it was because he wasn't looking he didn't see who he bumped into as he rounded a corridor on the third floor. He was bumbling an apology the unknown person when a familiar voice cut him to the quick.

"Potter! Is this another of your hair-brained schemes to get me to go out with you, or have you graduated to blatant fumbling? Go and find someone else to bother for a while, I'm sick of being your amusement!"

James saw red.

"FUCK YOU, Evans! Do you actually think that I enjoy it when you declare at the top of your lungs that I'm not fit to lick your boots? Do you honestly believe I relish having my heart broken on a daily basis? It's not a fucking hobby for me! It's not jest! Do you honestly not see it? FIVE YEARS! Five years of you judging me and not giving me one chance. NOT ONE! A smarter man would have given up by now. Not James Potter. Not pig-headed Potter. _He_ can't help it. And you don't see it…"

James stopped yelling and stared at Lily, tears streaming down his face. He looked at her as though he was seeing her for the first time.

"You don't see me…" he whispered before he turned and sprinted for the safety of his bed.

Lily stared after him. She had never realised just how like Petunia she was. Everything James had said had gone through her. She forgot where she was going and set off instead to find Remus, and clarification.

Lily found Remus laying alone, on his stomach, in front of an essay, in front of a fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"He really does love me." She breathed as she sank into a nearby chair.

"Finally figured that out, have you?" He replied without looking over to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked quietly.

"What was I to say? 'His love for you burns with the power of a thousand suns'?" He looked at her now and said "Besides, he's told you every day since half way through first year."

He said that last bit calmly, no malice, no sarcasm, no accusation. It was what it was. If Remus knew without a shadow of a doubt then it must be true. Lily felt horrible. She told Remus of what had transpired.

"What do I do?" she asked.

He was sitting next to her now. "What do you want to do?"

It was a simple question. The answer, however, was complicated.

"I don't know. I haven't given him a chance at all, have I?"

"No. You haven't."

Lily looked lost again, and was about to apologise to Remus when he held up a silencing hand.

"Watch him. Truly watch the real James Potter. If you like what you see, say yes next time."

"What if I've blown it and he doesn't ask me?"

Remus shook his head "You _could_ ask him, if necessary." He shook his head again, kissed her on her forehead and went up the stairs to bed.

Lily Evans did a lot of thinking that night and a lot of watching over the next few days.

On Monday Lily saw James dry the tears of a Hufflepuff first-year after she had a particularly nasty run-in with Peeves.

On Tuesday she saw him attack a Slytherin fourth-year in the hall between classes, only this time she saw that it was only in retaliation, the fourth year was about to aim a hex at Peter's exposed back.

On Wednesday she watched him play Quidditch and saw that what she had taken to be show-boating was in fact sheer elation at being in the air, playing a game he loved.

On Thursday she caught a glimpse of the quiet, reflective boy beneath all that hair-ruffling.

Day by day she realised just how wrong she had been. Finally she liked what she saw. Finally she was ready to say yes.

Only problem was, he'd stopped asking.

James had decided that Sunday night that it was time to face facts. Though he would never stop loving Lily it was time to stop the nonsense. She'd never relent, especially not after _that_ outburst, so it was time to stop making a spectacle of them both. It was his problem and it was no longer to be played out in the public domain.

So it came as quite a shock to him on Thursday when Lily smiled at him and said a polite "hello" as they passed in the hall between lessons.

He was surprised the following Wednesday to discover that not only were they walking to potions together, but they were also having a pleasant, easy conversation. She even laughed at his terrible hippogriff joke.

He was taken aback later hen she enlisted his help with a transfiguration assignment and they spent a lovely Saturday afternoon together in the library.

Even after all this you could have knocked him down with a feather at breakfast one morning when Lily stood up on the house table, and in a recreation of James' first attempt at wooing her shouted, "Potter! Gooutwi'me?" Before she turned an impressive shade of red and sat down again.

In the deafening silence that followed all that could be heard was a chuckle from Dumbledore. He clapped appreciatively and said "Well boy, kiss her before the eggs get cold."

James Potter was never the kind of man to disobey and order from Dumbledore himself.


	3. I'm Going Slightly Mad

The Marauders Meet The band Queen

I don't own.

I don't even technically own the computer, and the English language certainly wasn't my idea…

AN- Thank you so much to the lovelies who reviewed, you all made my day! So more of the same would be AWESOME (yes, in capitals… that's how starved for attention I am. Lol.)

Part Three – I'm Going Slightly Mad.

Sirius Black was pacing. Anyone who knew the boy could have told you that this could only mean trouble. Especially when they looked closer and realised that it was that stiff-backed, hands clasped behind his back, white-knuckled, muttering distractedly kind of pacing. At this point, these same people, would have told you that the other side of the school was the best place to be at that point. Then they would have left quickly.

But today, dear reader, we won't heed their advice. We shall stay and discover the cause of Sirius' consternation because I'm the author and I say we are. Besides, if we didn't this story would end here.

Sirius was in a bad place. _In fact_, he thought to himself, _I think I'm going mad_. The one thing Sirius was afraid of was becoming like his family. All their hating and judging and screeching and blood-mania… No, if he was to be mad he wanted to be mad like his great aunt, Alula Black. She lived the last twelve months of her life in a greenhouse, waist-deep in rich soil, desperately trying to grow into the beautiful flower she knew herself to be. Sirius would delight in a harmless madness, but he was certain that that wasn't what he was experiencing. He had started to feel…uneasy. Flustered and clumsy and off-centre. He would wake in the night from already-forgotten dreams light-headed and fearful. He would suddenly find excuses to leave the room when Remus entered.

So that was it!

He hated Remus. He hated Remus because he was a werewolf. He felt nauseous. It wasn't the other boy's fault but the infernal blood pumping through his veins was poisoning his mind. Poisoning him with hatred. He was stupid to think that he could escape this fate. Just as his internal monologue was reaching it's overly dramatic and deafening crescendo a messy-haired bespectacled boy entered the otherwise empty classroom. He moved towards Sirius as though he were a lion.

"Sirius," James said quietly. In reply Sirius glanced across the room and then went back to pacing.

James stepped a little closer.

"Sirius mate, you're pacing."

Sirius grunted affirmation.

"It's just that they've sent me to stop you." He made a vague gesture towards the door as if to illustrate where 'they' were.

Sirius kept pacing.

James licked his lip nervously and glanced over his shoulder at the door. This seemed to fortify him so he continued.

"You've got to stop now, mate. The entire school has ground to a halt. None of the firsties will leave their houses… The last time you were seen pacing the result was you paying homage to Boadicea. You rode a chariot through the halls wearing drag! The time before that… well, let's just say that the chickens weren't _always_ inside-out."

Before James knew what had happened Sirius was upon him, hands clutching at James robes, a crazy look in his storm-grey eyes.

"Harmless madness then. Not now, James. Not now…"

Once the fright had abated James' curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you on about, Sirius?" He asked as he pried Sirius' hands from his chest. Sirius looked up at him, for he had sunk to the floor by now.

"I'm going mad. It's finally happened. I'm like _them_."

"What?"

"I. Am. Going. Mad. Like my whole family. I'm going to become an evil bastard any day now. Make friends with Voldy. Probably move back in with the folks and start looking for a suitable match so I can populate the world with more little crazy -"

Sirius was stopped mid-rant when James slapped him firmly across his face.

"Sirius. Stop it! What brought all this on?"

Sirius stared unseeing at something above James' shoulder. He whispered almost inaudibly.

"I hate him."

"Who do you hate?"

"Remus."

James' loud guffaws broke through the tense silence. He couldn't help himself. When he saw the look of confusion on Sirius' face his laughter began anew. Sirius stopped looking forlorn. Now he was just downright angry.

"What? James I'm serious!"

"I know you are,' he laughed "It's what your crazy mother named you."

"This isn't funny!"

"It is though! It's fucking hilarious! You don't hate Remus."

"But -"

James had stopped laughing now.

"You don't, trust me."

"But -"

"Shhh. Listen to me. You don't hate him. You don't. Think about it some more. If you still think you hate him in an hour I'll come back and set you straight…" James chuckled at this last thought, but before Sirius could ask him what was so funny he was gone, a final declaration of "Just… Stop pacing, okay?" hung in the air in his wake.

Sirius sat at a nearby desk and put his head in his hands. _Stupid James. Know-it-all git. What_, Sirius wondered, _was he on about?_

_Hmph_, he thought.

"Hmph." He said.

He felt uneasy when Remus was around. Conversations had become somewhat terse and strange. To his mind, anyway. If Remus brushed past him he would feel a prickle, his breath would hitch and his back stiffen. If that wasn't disgust, what was? Suddenly Sirius felt exhausted. He folded his arms on the dask, put his head down, and was asleep within seconds.

He dreamed he was in the Great Hall, floating above a sea of people. Every face in the room looked up at him and he gasped in surprise to see they were all identical. He was floating above, and surrounded by, a sea of Remus'. On closer inspection he discovered that not only were the faces not identical as he first thought, none of them seemed _right_. None were exactly how Remus looked. That one was too tall, this one was too short, another had too-straight ears, not enough scars on the back of that one's right hand and another nearer the doors was conversing loudly in Russian. The more Sirius looked, the more obvious it became that the real Remus, _his Remus_ wasn't there. This filled him with a sudden panic. He became frantic, finally sinking into the crowd, roughly and hysterically searching every face, becoming more and more desperate to find his friend. Tears streamed down his face as the search continued fruitlessly.

Sirius awoke. His sleeves were damp, but his mind was clear. He finally got it. He leaped to his feet and bolted out of the door to find James.

James was laying on his bed reading _Which Broomstick_ when Sirius burts through the door, chest heaving, tears streaming and a look of triumph.

"I love him."

"Yup."

"No, I love _love_ him."

"yeah, you have since you first saw him."

Sirius shook his head as if to clear it.

"I didn't know… How fucked up is that? I literally didn't know love when it bit me on the arse… I am like them…"

"No, You're not. You _can_ love. They can't. Not only can you love, but you can love someone like him… Someone who needs it most."

Sirius sat quietly with a small smile playing on his lips.

"So I'm not mad then?"

"As a march hare, mate. The harmless kind."

They sat in silence then for a long while before James spoke again.

"What are you going to do about it then?"

"Oh! Uh, I think I'll just wear it for a bit, see how it fits. Just get used to it and -"

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?"

"No."

"Coward." James teased.

"I know."


	4. A Kind Of Magic

The Marauders Meet The band Queen.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A.N – The latest instalment, hope it is satisfactory. Meant to post it yesterday, but all hell broke loose in Australia and I was too busy and ranting and freaking about my future in general to be in the appropriate headspace for the loveliness of this story… But it's here now. Huzzah!

Part Four – A Kind Of Magic.

Remus Lupin knew a lot of things. He knew that the average lifespan of the common housefly is 15 – 30 days. He knew that no president of the United States had ever been an only child. He knew that it was illegal in Baltimore, Mariland it is illegal to take a lion to the pictures. He knew that Winston Churchill was one-sixteenth Cherokee and he knew that he was more likely to be killed by a flying champagne cork than a poisonous spider bite. He knew all this, and more, but it faded from view the day he learned something different. Something stranger, scarier and _greater_ than all of this.

Remus Lupin knew that Sirius Black loved him. Or, more to the point, that Sirius Black loved him _back_.

Remus had known for a long time of his own feelings, the realisation fell upon him one day and it fit so well that Remus knew it had always been so. He had searched and hoped for signs that his feelings were reciprocated but only had uncertainty. It was when Remus caught Sirius giving the almost-full moon hate-filled looks and muttering to himself that he knew for sure, because he knew that was how he looked at Regulus. The younger Black just served as a reminder to Sirius of everything his family was, and everything he had never had. Every morning in the Great Hall Remus would seethe at the boy, over his porridge. His mouth a thin line, his eyebrows knitted together and his fists clenched. He would mutter to himself how stupid _they_ all were, and then marvel at just how wonderful Sirius was in spite of his horrible family. This line of thought inevitably lead to a pleasant daydream. The result was, of course, that by the time Sirius was done arsing about in the bathroom and emerged from the dorm for breakfast he would invariably find Remus staring off into space, drooling into his forgotten breakfast.

When Remus learned that Sirius loved him he waited patiently for the raven-haired boy to make the first move. It became increasingly obvious, blindingly and frustratingly apparent that he wasn't going to do a sodding thing. Remus took a deep breath, screwed up his Gryffindor courage, set his jaw in what he assumed was a determined angle and did what any self-respecting Marauder would do.

He schemed.

He Plotted.

He hatched a plan.

When that was done, he sought an accomplice.

It was either very late, or very early. Remus and James were playing a game of chess. They had been for some time. They always spent ages playing, because they were both _terrible_. By now they were the only ones left in the common room and Remus saw the perfect opportunity to enlist James' help. His amber eyes gazed across the board at his friend. He decided that the direct approach was in order.

"He loves me." He said simply.

"Hmm?" said James, still focused on the game before him.

"Sirius. He loves me." He said, a little louder now. James stayed silent, suddenly still, the game forgotten already.

"I love him back." He clarified. James' face split into a smirk. It grew to an impossible grin when Remus added.

"I have a plan."

"Thank Merlin! He's too chicken to do anything."

Remus smiled, "I know…"

A week later James reclined upon the crimson covers of his bed, a feast of baked goods surrounding him. Sirius walked into the room and did nothing but stare at James who chewed at him in reply.

"Well?" He said, finally snapping out of it.

James made a muffled noise that Sirius knew to mean "What?"

"You gonna share?" He asked wide-eyed.

James merely shrugged and threw a pink-iced cupcake to Sirius who retreated to his own bed. He was about to ask James what the deal was with all the baked goods when his vision began swimming. Before he passed out, he was sure he heard James snicker.

It was dark when Sirius awoke in the empty dorm. His head felt fuzzy and he wondered what James had been playing at. He soon realised that the clothes he was wearing were not the ones he had on when he fell asleep. His black hair was no longer swept up, it cascaded onto a crisp, white, collared shirt, and heavy woollen, grey trousers. He then saw that there was a line of floating candles leading out of the door. _Hmmm_ he thought.

"Hmmm…" He said before he shrugged and cautiously followed the path made by the candles. As he past them they would extinguished. So behind him there was only an inky blackness and glowing, caramel candlelight before him. The candles led him down the dormitory stairs, through the common room, out into the winding hallways of Hogwarts, to the giant entry doors, outside and around the corner of the castle. He came to the end of the path, it seemed to end suddenly, and in the middle of nowhere. Just as he was past the final candle and it plunged him into darkness a low, slow tune began playing somewhere and a totally unfamiliar lamp post ignited before him. Beneath it, in a pool of golden light was a slim figure. It was clad in a pin-stripe suit, one hand in a pocket, the other holding a cane. A fedora on his head plunged his face into shadow.

A smoky voice started singing.

_At last. My love has come along._

As Etta James crooned, Sirius' feet were taking him forward, when the figure looked up and Sirius recognised Remus. The werewolf had an intense look upon his face. He took the hat off, and left it and the cane next to the post.

_My lonely days are over. And life is like a song._

Sirius soon found he was hand in hand with Remus. He felt Remus' other hand warming his lower back. He found that Remus' amber eyes were clamped upon his Storm-grey ones. It took him a long time to realise that they were dancing, and even longer for him to remember that he was holding his breath.

_Oh, yeah, at last. The skies above are blue. My heart was wrapped up in clovers. The night I looked at you._

Sirius' body was on fire, his heart hammering in his chest as he danced with Remus. He felt light-headed, his fingers almost numb. He finally tore his eyes away from Remus' to look around. He discovered that their feet had, quite literally left the ground.

He was dancing.

Mid-air.

With Remus.

_I found a dream that I could speak to. A dream that I can call my own. I found a thrill to rest my cheek to. A thrill that I have never known._

His eyes flew back to Remus'.

"But, Moony… I – I don't understand…" Sirius said with the desperate look of a man who thinks he could wake up at any moment. Remus kept time and chuckled as he rested his forehead on Sirius'.

"This is a kind of magic." He whispered with a smile before he brought sirius' trembling hand to his lips and kissed it.

_Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile. Oh, and then the spell was cast. And here we are in heaven. _

_For you are mine. At last. _

Under the glow of the lamp Remus' hair shone like gold. His eyes sparkled with a myriad of emotions as his lips sought Sirius'. Sirius' hands snaked around his neck, and Remus' hands heavy and firm weighed on Sirius' hips. Sirius felt a warm, silky, electric thrill when Remus' lips met his. He whimpered at the slow, meticulous sensuality of Remus' kiss. His mind abuzz with thoughts of Remus, his nose tingling with the delicious scent of the boy, and his body afire where it was pressed against Remus' firm frame. Sirius whimpered and Remus used this as a sign to escalate the kiss. He licked and nibbled at Sirius' bottom lip. The soft tongue tickled him, the teeth caused an animal need to growl within his belly. He whimpered as the love and shock and lust would send him mad, he felt Remus' tongue on the inside of his cheek. Sirius' tongue responded in kind until all he could taste was Remus and the heat built up around them.

Sirius had kissed his fair share of girls, but he had never _been_ kissed like this before, so magical, and electric and _powerful_. As Sirius was thinking these thoughts the light globe in the lamp post blew. Remus laughed his honey laugh into Sirius' mouth and brought his hands up to Sirius' face.

"Love you." He said, rubbing noses with Sirius.

"Love you too… sneaky bastard."

They laughed then. Together in the dark.

Remus and Sirius, together in the dark, always.

__Another A.N – This is the first time that I have ever had to write a kiss. Fanfic or original work, never done it before, so feedback would be ace.


	5. Thank God It's Christmas

The Marauders Meet The band Queen

Not mine… sniffle.

A.N- First of all, sorry for the time it's taken for me to update but life in general, work specifically, got in the way. Secondly, I also apologise in advance for the shortness of this, and the next, fic. I promise it's all a bit relevant, and still worth a look… *nervous giggle*

Part Five – Thank God It's Christmas.

Sirius Black loved Christmas.

He loved the lights, he loved the trees, he loved the decorations, he loved the egg-nog, he loved the pudding, he loved eating enough food to feed a small African nation and then going back for more, he loved the opportunity to sing 'God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs' at the top of his lungs, he loved 'accidentally' ensnaring unsuspecting passers-by in tinsel. He loved buying the presents, he loved hiding the presents, he loved the challenge of wrapping particularly oddly-shaped presents. (sometimes buying them more for their odd angles than any real belief that someone might want them.) He loved giving the presents. He loved the quiet of Hogwarts castle at Christmas and he loved the buzz of goodwill and the warming hope he felt at this time of year.

Like I said, Sirius loved Christmas…

… and now some bastard had gone and ruined it!

_Someone_ had toyed mercilessly with Christmas in general, and with the mistletoe specifically. This anonymous person had charmed the floating vegetation to act strangely.

One caught you in a binding spell and wouldn't release you until you told it a dirty joke. It caught Dumbledore last Tuesday, not only did Sirius blush at the sheer _crassness_ of what came out of the mouth of the greatest magician ever to walk the earth, but he also had the good sense to memorise it for use at a later date.

Another couple of them would catch you and drone _on and on_ about anything and everything, it was almost impossible to shake them. One caught Creevy from Hufflepuff and trapped him for a day before Remus took pity on him and incinerated it. Mind you, before it met it's fiery fate Sirius did hear it telling the boy about another, greasy hair lad who would skulk about trying to catch a fiery redhead beneath the mistletoe, but always got that repulsive Bullstrode bloke instead.

And there was the mistletoe that did demand kisses… only it would then rate and commentate on your smooching prowess. Sirius didn't mind so much when he and Remus were caught beneath, he enjoyed the intense look in the other boys eyes, the feel of their warm bodies pressed together, the gasps of shock from students and the mistletoe, and what they did afterwards instead of going to potions.

If he thought about it, Sirius _loved_ the cheeky Christmas decorations.

He didn't know who, but someone had come up with the best Christmas prank ever. And what really got up his nostrils was that it wasn't him.

For the rest of his life Sirius wondered who had been responsible for the prank.


	6. Heaven For Everyone

The Marauders Meet The band Queen

Not mine.

Part Six- Heaven For Everyone.

If there were two people who understood firsthand just how cold and cruel the world could be they were Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Sirius had to endure hate, rejection, and torture all from within the confines of his family. Remus had to endure these things too, from society at large.

It was no surprise to many when the boys became an item and moved into a small flat after graduating from Hogwarts.

To the untrained eye the flat wasn't much. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, dining area and lounge room all squashed into a tiny flat which was in turn wedged into a rundown, yet ultimately pleasant muggle building.

To Remus and Sirius it represented a refuge from the storm clouds encroaching on the world outside.

In the lounge room there was a burgundy lounge that the boys nicked from the Gryffindor common room on their last day at school. Around it were strewn a few golden beanbags and piles and piles of books. These books obscured from view _other_ piles of books. The kitchen was stocked with mismatched crockery and menus from every take-away place within a five mile radius. The first bedroom had a huge, slightly lop-sided bed (shockingly propped up by more books) as well as any manner of clutter two young men could be thought to produce. The second bedroom had been dubbed 'The Study'. It housed more books as well as a small desk wedged in amongst them. Beside the front door, suspended from a lone nail driven into the grimy wall, hung a dog collar and leash. (Perfectly understandable to those in the know, but a source of confusion and largely unbidden mental images for the uninitiated, which is probably why Sirius kept it there.)

But no matter how dingy the flat was, how many times it was asked "what is that smell?" or how bad things got outside the peeling wooden door Sirius and Remus were always happy to be at home, together.

In the heaven they had created.

For a while, at least.


	7. Don't Stop Me Now

The Marauders Meet The band Queen

Not Mine… None of it… and I _certainly_ have never been this drunk… honest. *shifty eyes*

A.N – Like Hangai pointed out, things are about to get a bit serious (stop giggling)… but before all of that I decided the boys, and my readers, deserved a little fun.

Part Seven- Don't Stop Me Now

James Potter was still holding his head. Twenty-four hours after his stag night and he still felt and looked bloody awful. Most of the night was pretty hazy, but some things stood out, and he couldn't help but smile as he remembered his favourite of all of them.

It wasn't when a drunken Mad-Eye tackled the stripper just as she emerged from the cake. His magical eye swivelling wildly in his head, his long hair streaming behind as they crashed into the bar, followed by whistles, laughter, cat-calls and a few cries of "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

It wasn't the impromptu strip-tease turned musical number Sirius sang with a wobbly voice, dancing on wobblier legs as he ran, largely naked through the streets. Remus with his pants, and a couple of bobbies with truncheons, in hot pursuit.

It wasn't when Remus had somehow managed to tape Sirius to a lamp-post. The ex-heir to the noble and most ancient house of black dangling upside-down, his feet 'walking' in the air. His arms tucked in at his sides. His eyes shining with indignant, and impotent, rage. His body shining in the light, the several feet of tape reflecting the light from above. Sirius' hair forming an inky-black pool at the base of the post. Remus' face flushed with drink pulled into a gleeful smile as he pointed and laughed at his handiwork.

It wasn't when Pete accosted a statue of some general or another and demanded "Watchoo Lookin' at?" Before he speculated on the marble gentleman's mothers' sexual history and made a few disparaging remarks about the man's intelligence, or lack thereof. And then punching him right in his (literally) chiselled jaw. Result: three broken fingers and peals of laughter drowning out his howls of pain.

And it _certainly_ wasn't when James and Pete made the mistake of turning around after they heard a muffled "Accio mattress." Come from Sirius as he and Remus walked behind them. They saw something that not only meant they couldn't look Remus in the eye for a week to come, but also had James marvelling at just how quickly two drunken young men could get undressed.

No, it was later, after he woke up the next morning. The sunlight shouldered its way into his skull via his eyes and was mercilessly stomping on his frontal lobe when Lily appeared at the door. Her auburn hair neat, cascading down her back, her green eyes surveying him with a mixture of amusement and pity, her slender body draped by a simple white nightgown , her slender hands bore a tray. This tray held a dose of Poppy Pomfrey's never-fail Hangover Cure and a plate of bacon and eggs, both of which were handed to him with a kiss. His favourite memory of his stag night was coming back to Lily, being enfolded in her arms, knowing that he was the luckiest man alive.

Knowing that no matter what his future held, it would never be too much so long as she was by his side.


	8. Headlong

The Marauders Meet The band Queen

Not mine. None of it thanks for reminding me…

A. N – This is the part where it starts to get heavy… and this is one of the chapters I am most anxious about… Please let me know what you thought with a lovely or even not so lovely review.

Part Eight- Headlong.

The little cottage in Godric's Hollow that housed three-fifths of his heart was in ruins. The wall ripped out on one side, the top floor collapsed and sagging onto the ground. Everyday objects, white lace curtains, a chipped teacup, Harry's Teddy suddenly became alien and sinister as Sirius' eyes swept over them in the pre-dawn light.

Sirius moved over to where Lily lay, her head turned to the side, her unseeing eyes watching the battered and singed curtains. _She'd throw a fit if she saw them like that_ he thought numbly. He crouched down and wiped some soot from her cheek with his thumb. Her ivory skin was infinitely paler and alarmingly cold to the touch. _Probably because she's dead, idiot_ Sirius thought to himself. Her lips were blue. A tear rolled down Sirius' cheek. _It's all my fault_. He stayed with Lily for a little while, afraid to see that James was indeed dead. As he sat with her he thought of her on her wedding day, almost two years ago. She had laughed and joked. Sirius had told her that she shone like the sun. Her eyes had sparkled, her arms had reached out and pulled him close. Her now forever-silenced voice had whispered to him.

"I love you too, Sirius."

Her lips had been pink and warm when she pressed them to Sirius' cheek, and a different, happier tear had streaked his face that day.

"Softy." She had teased.

Sirius heard a noise behind him. He jumped to his feet and spun around with his wand at the ready.

It was Hagrid. The giant bearded man greeted him quietly as he too took in the ruins. A bigger tear tracked down his bigger face as he reached for his spotty handkerchief and blew his nose loudly.

Sirius turned his back and sat down again next to Lily, holding her hand in his.

Hagrid busied himself moving the rubble around. Sirius wondered what he was up to when he heard the impossible.

He heard a baby crying.

He heard_ Harry _crying.

In a second he was at Hagrid's elbow staring down at the miracle boy before him. One year old Harry's black hair was sticking up at all angles, His tiny hands reaching and clasping at Hagrid's sleeves, His tiny mouth thrown wide and screaming, a nasty cut on his forehead. Sirius stroked the boys head with trembling hands and shushed the way Lily had taught him to. Soon the boy was settled and cradled in Hagrid's arm. He could not believe that he had survived. James would be so proud. Just as Sirius was about to take the boy in his hands Hagrid apologetically explained that he had been sent to find the boy, and take him to Dumbledore. Sirius knew it was useless to argue with Hagrid when he had been sent on an errand by the blue-eyed man. Instead he offered Hagrid the use of his motorbike and kissed his godson on the cheek. He wished them a safe journey and vowed to take guardianship of Harry as soon as possible.

Once he saw the tail-lights disappear Sirius finally walked over to where James lay. Quiet determination was etched on James' cool, still face. His glasses askew, his limbs sitting at wilder angles than his hair. Sirius took James' glasses off his face and placed them in the breast pocket of his shirt. James was as blind as a bat without them, this way he was spared from having to stare up at the dark mark twisting and swirling above him but he would have them for later. _There is no later_ Sirius remembered. Sirius took James' hand in his own, entwining their fingers. They had met as boys and grown to be brothers. Sirius loved James dearly, his enthusiasm was infectious, and his optimism was so great it bordered on insanity. _All gone now_ he thought. Sirius remembered the day James had told them that he was to be a father.

James had come hurtling out of the fireplace one afternoon just after Sirius had left to get lunch. He was unannounced and hysterical, it took Remus ages to settle him down enough to understand that he had news and longer to discover that this news was so big they both had to be present when it was revealed. Remus had made tea and they had had a somewhat one-sided conversation as James talked a mile a minute, until Sirius entered the flat with his usual call of "Moonikins, I'm home!" James was a blur as he rushed to Sirius, somehow dragging Remus with him. He pulled them both into a bone-crushing hug and screamed "I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" Sirius remembered the celebration that followed. He remembered James grinning like a fool for the whole night. He remembered having to return the very drunk father-to-be to Lily, she had smiled at 'her boys', glowed when they congratulated her, and laughed when James passed out in the hall. She had levitated her unconscious husband to bed as they apparated home.

Now Lily and James were gone. And Remus… well, he and Remus had fallen apart at the seams. Suspicions that Sirius could no longer remember, suspicions that he was stupid to have had at all had torn them apart. Suspicions that Peter had put in his head.

Peter. The traitor.

Oh yes, Sirius knew he was the traitor. He had called at Peter's house. There were no signs of a struggle, none at all. No one had come and taken him and tortured him to get the information that Voldemort wanted. They hadn't had to. Peter had just walked out of the front door and given James, Lily and Harry up.

Just like that.

James looked down at the only real brother he had ever had. He looked over at Lily, shining, sweet, beautiful Lily. Both cut down by something so ugly. He took in their home once more. His blood boiled. He stood hands clenched, jaw stiff, knuckles white and screamed at the dark mark above, the dark mark a confident Voldemort had conjured before the deed was begun. Sirius thought of everything he had lost. Four-fifths of his heart had been ripped away by the fifth piece. Sirius was angrier than he had ever been.

Someonewould pay.

_Peter_ would pay.

After revenge had been taken he could sort it all out with Remus and together they could raise Harry.

Sirius ran from Godric's Hollow with nothing on his mind but hurting the one who had ruined everything. He searched high and low for the next few hours without result, he was now just wandering around muggle London foolishly hoping Peter would just come around the next corner. When Peter did just that he was a little taken aback. He advanced on the shorter man with murder in his eyes and on his mind. Pete had his wand out already, and as Sirius drew breath to cures him Peter started yelling.

"YOU KILLED THEM SIRIUS BLACK! YOUR BETRAYAL KILLED POOR JAMES AND LILY AND NOW YOU'VE COME FOR ME!"

Sirius saw a flash as Peter blew up the street. He saw a stubby finger on the cracked and blackened pavement and a rat disappear down into the sewers.

As the smoke cleared and the aurors arrived Sirius sat on the pavement amongst the silent dead and the screaming wounded. He laughed helplessly. He laughed hysterically. He laughed because he was too heart-broken to cry. He laughed as he remembered that there were only four people who knew he wasn't the Potter's secret keeper. He tittered as he realised there would be no trial for their betrayer.

He laughed as he realised he would never get to see Harry grow up.

As he realised that he would never hear Remus say "I love you." again.


	9. Friends Will Be Friends

The Marauders Meet The band Queen

None of this is owned by me *sad face*…

A.N- Well, we are at the penultimate chapter for this story collection. Hope it is enjoyed by you all. Special shout out to hangai, for the super quick review of the last chapter.

Part Nine- Friends Will Be Friends.

If he hadn't had friends, he reasoned, he wouldn't have had anything to lose.

It was all their fault really.

In all honesty, Pete knew that wasn't true. He and he alone had made a deal with Voldemort, joined the ranks of the death eaters through fear and cowardice. He knew that had he possessed the strength to be honest one final time, to admit to the final shortcoming, they would have laid down their lives to save him, and things would have been very different.

They would have gathered at Sirius' flat. Remus would have made tea, it was his default setting in a crisis. Unless things were dire, in which case he would reach for the chocolate he carried at all times. Remus' reasoning was that chocolate could fix most things, and anything it couldn't was obviously fatal and you may as well go out chewing.

Sirius would have paced. Well, first he would have to be forcibly restrained from 'taking the fight to the sodding bastards.' _Then_ he would have paced. As Remus, James and Pete had hunched together over the table, Sirius would have paced behind them, teacup in hand after Remus had shoved it at him, offering helpful hints and the occasional muttered declaration of "Sodding bastards, all of them!"

James would have started by listing everything and everyone at their disposal and offered up six or seven plans of action. Pros and cons would have been discussed, a plan chosen and set in motion.

They would have stood at his shoulder and fought to defend him from his own weakness. All three better men than he, they would have fought, and he could have died the next day.

If he had he would have died loved, he would have died true, he would have died well, he would have died honourably.

He would have died a Marauder.

But he didn't do that.

He had said yes to becoming secret-keeper. He had sat on the second of three burgundy couches pilfered from the Gryffindor common room on their last day at Hogwarts, given to James and Lily on their wedding day from Remus and Sirius. On his knee he had bounced a laughing Harry who gurgled and cooed. He drank from a teacup they had found in a cheap souvenir shop in Sydney when they visited Australia during their first year out of Hogwarts. His eyes remembered the strange light in Australia, but his heart felt nothing. Dumbledore had come and performed the fidelius charm, Peter's spine tingling like the first time he had met the imposing man, his heart felt nothing. Lily had thanked him and hugged him tight, her perfume soft and light hung in the air. His nose remembered that James had bought her the perfume in their last year at Hogwarts, but his heart felt nothing. James had clapped him on the back and grinned, his smile warm. His mouth returned James' smile just as it did all those years ago, the day they met on the train, still his heart felt nothing. He patted Harry on the head as he left, his hands remembered doing this every time he said goodbye since the boy was small and his heart felt nothing.

Pete had walked down the path straight-backed and in minutes he had given up their secret.

Then he vomited.

And he had waited for Sirius to come and bring him the death he deserved. But he hadn't even done that right, Sirius had taken too long to find him and he had chickened out. When Sirius finally did catch up with him he called upon a cunning he never knew he possessed and destroyed another life. He had left Sirius on the pavement, laughing hysterically and had come here, to hide with all the other rats.

It wouldn't be until years later, in the final moments before his death that Peter would realise that the reason his heart had felt nothing that day was because it was broken. In the first and last heartbeat since, he would hesitate in obeying his Dark Lord dooming himself and saving the Boy Who Lived.

In that heartbeat Pete would be more of a Marauder than he had been in his whole life.

But what good would it do him?


	10. No One But You Only the Good Die Young

The Marauders Meet The band Queen.

Not owned by me at all… sad, but true. Mind you, some changes would have been made had I been responsible for the series… whingy Harry, I'm looking at you…

A. N- Okay, the last instalment, so please drop me a line and let me know what you thought overall , if you had a favourite chapter, or if one was particularly crap, I don't care. Just please review. This chapter has DH spoilers, but if you haven't read it, you aren't a fan and therefore have no business reading FANfiction. :P Hope you enjoy, and review… did I mention reviewing?

Part Ten – No One But You (Only The Good Die Young)

Dolhov ducked and weaved, avoiding the silent curses Remus threw at him. The tall, thin, shabby man fought the black-robed death eater. Remus' scarred and lined face glared at the silver skull-mask of one of the most dangerous death eaters. They were duelling in the grounds of Hogwarts. The fight had raged for what felt like hours, but in reality Remus knew it could be counted in minutes. Jets of light streamed between the two men, sparks flew a spells were cast and countered. Eyes blazing and teeth clenched Remus fought on without uttering a sound.

If Remus had either the time or inclination to look around he would have seen that Hogwarts was in chaos. Alecto Carrow was shrieking as she watched the giant squid lift her brother off the bank and tear him in two. Neville Longbottom fought Greyback, Luna Lovegood at his shoulder, some smaller students who had snuck back to help huddled behind him, His eyes set as he protected them from the beastly death eater. Bellatrix was laughing maniacally, her bosom heaving, her eyes burning with a vulgar and indecent glee as she fought, maimed, tortured and taunted her way to the castle.

Remus could feel the muscles of his neck and shoulders stretched taut and tingling. His legs were sore from dancing around his opponent. Remus felt old and alive at the same time. Adrenaline and pain flowing with the magic. Remus was glad for the monthly transformations he had to endure, they meant that not only was pain something he was familiar with, it was something he had tamed.

Fatigue was not.

Remus' lungs gulped in air, his heart raced, as he fought on. Dolhov disarmed him, as the Maple wand flew through the air and the death eater made a triumphant noise, Remus cast the Cruciatus curse with his left hand. Dolhov's screams rent the air as Remus prayed his enemy would succumb. He was too tired to fight on. Remus wondered a little when the screams stopped and the dark air around Hogwarts grew darker.

Remus awoke, his nose pressed into velvet, his legs tucke up to his chest. He was laying on his side on a couch. _I'm on a couch_ he thought. _A burgundy couch, I must be in the Gryffindor common room. How did I get here?_ He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his hands through his hair as he sat up. _What is that smell?_ He wondered, as he opened his eyes and saw… books. Piles and piles of books obscuring from view _other_ piles of books. He sat opposite a worn wooden door, a leash swung gently from a nail beside it. Remus could hear someone tinkering about in the kitchen he knew was behind him. To his left a door led to two bedrooms and a bathroom. Remus sighed a careworn sigh, screwed his eyes shut and rubbed at his face with his rough palms. He kept his eyes shut and hummed quietly to himself. _That's it, you've finally lost it, Lupin. You're nuts, \mad as a hatter, off your chops, one short_…

He heard gentle footsteps approach from behind him followed by a low, all too familiar chuckle. Remus peered up to see Sirius standing before him. A silky haired teenage Sirius stood before him. Black drainpipe jeans, a Queen T-shirt and bare feet. Just the way Remus thought of him, and dreamed of him for those long years. This was Sirius before betrayal, and death and suspicion, unsullied by time or punishment, beautiful and carefree. Sirius held a tray laden with tea and biscuits in his hands.

"FUCK ME!" Remus exclaimed as he sprang away from the smiling youth. Sirius laughed.

"Alas, dear Moonikins, as much as I'm tempted by your energetic offer, I can't right now, we're going to have guests soon. So stop hiding behind the lounge and make yourself somewhat presentable."

Remus had vaulted backwards over the lounge and was crouching behind it, peering over the top.

"What? What's going on? You're dead… Am I mad?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm dead, but you're not mad… well, not any madder, at any rate."

Remus thought for a little while before he spoke.

"Then… I'm dead?" He asked rising slowly from behind the chair.

"Yep! Isn't it brilliant?" Sirius beamed, but Remus failed to see what was so great about the whole thing.

"Where are we?" He asked. _If in doubt ask a bunch of questions to buy time_. He thought.

"Heaven."

"Heaven? Heaven is a tiny, grotty flat in London?"

"Heaven is wherever you were happiest in life." Remus couldn't miss the waver in Sirius' voice when he said this, or the beaming smile spread across his face. Sirius was clearly overjoyed that Remus had been happiest with him. A tear slipped from the grey-eyes. Remus instinctively moved and wiped it away with his thumb. He was shocked that he could touch the boy. Sirius responded by kissing away the surprised 'o' Remus' mouth formed before he shoved him into the bathroom with a bark of "Hurry up."

Remus stripped and had a warm shower. As the water coursed over him he thought of Tonks and Teddy. Tonks was young, beautiful, talented and stubborn. Remus had no doubt her life would continue, and she would find someone whole to love, someone who would love her better than Remus had. They both knew, on some level, that he didn't love her, not as much as he should have, and certainly not as much as she loved him. In the dark days following Sirius' death he had been drawn to her, drawn to her eyes, the eyes that looked so like her cousins. In grief and madness he had made a mistake and made her fall in love with him. She refused to be rebuffed and so he eventually gave in. He had decided that no good person would suffer at his hand again and so they had married. He had been content, not happy as such, but content. Then she had fallen pregnant and his guilt at lying to her and the world had come to the fore. He tried to run from responsibility then, for the first and last time in his life, when Harry had spoken truths to him and sent him packing.

His son was born mere weeks before. Remus had cried at the rush of love that swept through him as he held his tiny son in his arms for the first time. Teddy, so small, so beautiful, a pure truth born of the lie he told when he uttered "I do." But somehow he had made it all okay, bridging the gap between his parents.

But now Remus would never know his son, or have his son know him. He would never look upon the way the boy tilted his head and asked a question, or threw his head back and laugh and see himself. No sharing an evil laugh at a dirty joke, no pride-filled smiles at good report cards. This was the sacrifice they had made, Remus, old beyond his years, and Teddy, robbed of so much so early. Their sacrifice so that Teddy could know a better world than the one Remus had been born into.

Remus sighed and turned off the water and dried himself with an impossibly soft towel. As he turned to leave and get some clothes from the bedroom when he caught his reflection. He did a double take before he stumbled disbelievingly towards the bathroom mirror, eyes wide, a trembling hand on his cheek. _Sodding Merlin's balls!_ he thought articulately _I'm young._ His facial scars had all disappeared except for one that ran along his right cheekbone (it had always been Sirius' favourite.) His hair was free of greys, his skin soft and unlined. _You really shouldn't be surprised, you saw Sirius, you've returned to the time and place you were happiest_ mused a pompous inner voice.

"You're gorgeous Moony! Now get some clothes on, they'll be here soon," cried Sirius from the doorway.

By the time Remus was dried and dressed he could hear voices and laughter coming from the lounge, he followed the sound to find Sirius, James and Lily laughing at a dirty joke that Sirius pilfered from Dumbledore a lifetime ago. James bounded from his beanbag to pull Remus into a tight hug.

"Let him breathe, James," scolded Lily behind him as she waited for a chance to greet her friend.

"He's dead, Lils… he doesn't breathe," taunted James as he stepped aside to let his wife in.

"It's a figure of speech, you prat!" Lily kicked out at James with her foot as she folded her arms around Remus. "I have been starved for intelligent conversation with these two around."

"Urghgh?" Remus answered.

"Spoke too soon, eh, Lils?" laughed Sirius as Remus stood, staring at the Potters. While he and Sirius were now about nineteen, two years younger than James and Sirius. James was saying something about Remus being slow when the werewolf snapped back into the conversation.

"Sorry, pops, didn't catch that."

"What?" James asked.

"It's okay, you're old, I'll speak louder next time…"

"Hey!" yelled James as he launched himself at Remus. He and Remus were wrestling on the floor until a surge of green flames appeared in the fireplace. Dumbledore stepped onto the threadbare carpet, his robes a shimmering blue, his beard as long and impressive as ever. Remus wondered at why he had not returned to his youth when the blue-eyed man spoke

"Good day to you all, sorry to impose, but I have some urgent matters to discuss with you all."

The old man, imposing even in death, strode to the dining table, and sat down, gesturing for them to join him.

"We haven't much time, so to begin…" He waved his hand again as they sat. Remus' head filled with a thousand images flickering past, once they stopped Remus knew all about Voldemort's horcruxes and Harry's quest to find and destroy them and an eerie voice echoed a prophecy in his head.

"What was that?" Remus asked.

James sighed and muttered "Newb." Sirius chuckled before he explained.

"The getting and sharing of knowledge is easier here. Albus wants us to know these things so they were transferred instantly, saving time. You will begin to get used to it."

"So, this means you know everything, does it?" Remus smiled teasingly.

"Always have, Moony." He smiled impishly.

"So, you know it was Lily who pulled the Christmas prank?"

Sirius' eyes widened in shock and fixed on the blushing redhead.

"If I may," interjected Dumbledore, "I shall get right to the point. Voldemort created seven horcruxes. Harry has destroyed all but two. The two remaining are both living things. The sixth is the snake, Nagini. The seventh was made accidentally and without Voldemort's knowledge, many years ago. The seventh horcrux is Harry." James and Lily stared at Dumbledore, linking shaking hands, but otherwise remaining still. Sirius was on his feet in an instant.

"WHAT?" he thundered. His hands clenched, his face a mask of rage and fear.

"Sit down please, Sirius, there is more. I need you to all remain calm and trust in me."

Sirius sat, obedient but unhappy about it. He took Remus' hand in his. They mirrored the couple opposite them.

"Harry will be finding all of this out soon. He will learn that he must go to Voldemort and…" the old man faltered for a second before he continued, "… he must be killed. Before this happens he will, I believe, call upon the four of you. I must make it clear that I do not believe Harry will die. If he sacrifices himself, willingly only the piece of Voldemort he carries with him will expire. Harry will return to life and finally know love, safety and joy. For this to happen though, you must play your part. He will need you to shepherd him to death. Above all he needs you to help him through his fear. You need to be calm and supportive. I know how hard this will be for you all."

James had tears in his eyes as he contemplated his son and whispered

"My son, is so brave. My son,' he gazed at Lily 'Our son."

Dumbledore bid a goodbye as they stood together and waited for Harry to call upon them. Remus and Sirius stood behind James and Lily. Lily was beside herself torn between fear and an excitement at being able to talk to and see the baby she died protecting, now a man.

Strong, brave and true.

Before long they were at Hogwarts, Lily staring into her own eyes in another face. She was finally guiding Harry, soothing and reassuring him.

As a mother should.

The End.

Note- Remus obviously doesn't know about tonks in this fic. Just go with it, okay?


End file.
